


Ох, малыш, это ты.

by ali_miller



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Harry, Romance, Slash, Smut, Top Louis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_miller/pseuds/ali_miller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри хочет ребенка, и он намеревается завести его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ох, малыш, это ты.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oh Baby, It's You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253602) by [leedsbracelet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedsbracelet/pseuds/leedsbracelet). 



Днём Луи спрашивает у Гарри, что он хочет на Рождество, и в этот день Гарри позволяет словам случайно выскользнуть. Случайно, как и обычно, когда он собирается что-то сказать.

– Хорошо, малыш. Настало время сказать мне, что ты хочешь на Новый год, – говорит Луи, плюхаясь на диван рядом с Гарри, одетый в большой для него свитер, который, Гарри почти уверен, принадлежит не совсем ему. – И не говори мне, что "У меня уже есть лучший подарок из всех – ты." Чушь, скажи мне, что ты действительно хочешь.

Луи знает, что хочет Гарри. Он не прекращал разговаривать о детях, с тех пор как Лу приходила с её новорожденным ребёнком. Его лицо светится, когда он видит мать с её ребёнком на улицах; он постоянно смотрел экстренные выпуски TLC*.

Гарри хочет ребёнка, и Луи знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что если он хочет что-нибудь, он получит это.

Гарри смеётся, однако толкает Луи в бок. 

– Хорошо, на самом деле, я составил список, – сказал Гарри, перед тем как вытащить лист бумаги из кармана.

Гарри драматично прочищает горло, прежде чем начать читать список: 

– На это Рождество я хочу пушистые носки, ребёнка, милые свитера, ребёнка, купоны на минет, ребёнка, поваренную книгу, ребёнка, и, наконец, я хочу ребёнка, – Гарри заканчивает список, глядя на Луи. – Лу, я хочу ребёнка.

Луи даже не вздрагивает.

– Я знаю, – говорит Луи, прежде чем поднять бровь и изогнуть уголок рта: – И?

Гарри моргает, пристально глядя на него, когда он чешет локоть и роняет руки вниз по бокам.

– Эм. У нас может быть ребёнок?

Луи встаёт с дивана, его свитер – свитер Гарри – падает ниже коленей.

– Ты знаешь, что мы, вообще-то, действительно ещё не готовы иметь детей, Гарри.

Гарри вздрагивает, чувствуя боль. 

– Пожалуйста, Лу? Я больше чем готов иметь ребёнка с тобой, – Гарри встаёт, хватая Луи, чтобы переместить его руки на живот. Щеки Луи вспыхивают розовым оттенком. Для того, кто против рождения ребёнка прямо сейчас, он чувствует себя тепло, когда думает о беременном Гарри. Его лицо светилось этим "Я – мама" блеском.

Когда Луи выходит из оцепенения, он понимает, что потирал животик Гарри. И Гарри поймал его с поличным.

– Нет, мы не готовы, – говорит Луи, убирая руку с живота Гарри.

Гарри сутулится, обидчиво ноя:

– Но, Лу–

Луи закатывает глаза, желая, чтобы Гарри просто заткнулся и послушал, потому что ну правда, кто вообще думает, что Гарри (из всех людей) готов иметь ребёнка?

– Слушай, малыш. Это масштабно. Ты не можешь просто жаловаться и дуться для этого. Это что-то большое, даже огромное, и ты не получишь это, – говорит Луи, шагая к балкону их квартиры.

Позиция Гарри сдавала к заботливости и боли. 

– Извини меня, но нет ни одного человека, который воспринимает тему детей серьёзнее меня.

Луи поворачивается лицом к высокой фигуре, двигаясь к балкону и приподнимая бровь. 

– Кроме всех.

Гарри выпячивает губы, оборачивая руки вокруг парня и кладя подбородок на его плечо.

– Лу, – начинает он медленно, зная, как завести разговор, прежде чем Луи решит закончить его, так и не начав. – Просто представь, малыш, – Гарри хватает талию Луи, поворачивая его, чтобы посмотреть в глаза, мягко поцеловать в лоб и еще раз положить его руки на животик. – Только представь, мой живот с моим и твоим ребёнком, нашим малышом.

Луи задыхается, а Гарри ухмыляется (в душе, конечно, не показывая этого, когда Луи становится таким, когда он буквально превращается в собственное самомнение.)

Но Гарри все ещё ухмыляется, глядя вниз на Луи, щеки которого покрылись светлым оттенком розового. Чья рука потирала животик Гарри, где ребёнок – их ребёнок – должен быть.

Луи понимает, что он делает, когда проходит пять минут, а он по-прежнему потирает живот Гарри. Он убирает его руки от Гарри, и пинает ногой его голень.

– Ты такой чертовски... – начинает Луи, прежде чем ударить Гарри по руке. – Ты хитришь. Я вижу твой маленький план, и я не тупой.

Гарри потирает руки и хочет запротестовать, но воздерживается. Вопреки всеобще распространенному мнению, он не настолько глуп.

– Но тебе нравится идея, – говорит Гарри, пытаясь бороться с ухмылкой, возникающей у него на губах.

Луи закатывает глаза.

– Заткнись.

Гарри усмехается, смещаясь в сторону Луи, чтобы пощекотать его живот.

– Да ладно, Лу, признай это.

Луи с визгом падает с Гарри на пол. Последний щекочет его живот и шею, чувствуя что он извивается под ним, и Гарри обычно побеждает, когда дело доходит до войны щекоткой, но Луи не мог так просто проиграть.

Луи снова пинает Гарри, вставая и отряхивая одежду.

– Боже, ты такой раздражительный, – говорит он, проталкиваясь мимо Гарри, очень драматично уходя из гостиной – их гостиной – в спальню.

– Королева Драмы! – вопит Гарри, все ещё находясь на полу с самой большой улыбкой на его лице.

– О, но ты хочешь ребёнка от меня! – вопит Луи в ответ, и это правда. Гарри думает, что нет никакого смысла отрицать это.

 

☀

 

Гарри был решителен в убеждении Луи в надобности ребёнка (он даже придумал название для этого: Экстренная Миссия – Ребёнок; ЭМР, если коротко.)

Так, ЭМР началась; начинаем с раздражения Луи до невозможности. 

Так что на следующее утро Гарри оставляет небольшие записки на всём, чем Луи пользуется каждый день: любимая чайная кружка, зубная щетка, фен, даже рулон туалетной бумаги.

На каждой записке было несколько слов:

 

«Я хочу ребенка, я правда хочу. Я хочу ребенка, а ты?»

 

«Лу-Бу, я хочу ребенка!»

 

«Ладно, я никогда не назову тебя так снова. А если серьезно, то давай заведем ребенка.»

 

«Как насчет того чтобы мальчика назвать Ноа, а девочку Лили?»

 

«Нет! Девочку назовем Фантазией, а мальчика Деметрием!»

 

«Я собираюсь пойти и купить подгузники сегодня, ты пойдешь со мной?»

 

Гарри стоял на кухне, когда Луи зашел в комнату с пачкой записок в руке.

– И что это? – спрашивает он, подняв руку, чтобы показать все своему возлюбленному, который, честно говоря, едва ли мог скрыть ухмылку на лице

– Это записки, – улыбается Стайлс, подходя к Луи и обхватывая его талию двумя руками. – Давай заведем ребенка.

Луи убирает руки Гарри от себя. 

– У нас не будет ребёнка, Гарри. Просто подожди ещё несколько лет, и, возможно, тогда я по думаю об этом, – Луи прошёл мимо Гарри, поднимаясь на кухонный стол, чтобы потянуться к дальнему шкафу за кружкой (он мог просто попросить Гарри помочь).

Гарри опускает руки по бокам, пыхтя, как ребёнок, собирающийся броситься в истерику.

– Но, Лу, я хочу ребёнка сейчас, – хнычет Гарри. Гарри, вообще-то, часто это делал: он будет вести себя, как ребёнок, мать которого сказала, что не купит игрушку в продуктовом магазине, и он кричит: "Но, мам! Я хочу её!".

– Милый, когда ты поймешь, что это большая ответственность– 

– Когда у нас будет общий ребенок. 

Луи закатывает глаза. 

– Не перебивай, Гарри. Это не то, что ты можешь просто сказать в вспышке гнева, а в конечном итоге получить, что хочешь. Мы говорим о ребёнке. Мы говорим о живом человеческом ребёнке. 

Луи сделал паузу на мгновение, глядя на Гарри, который пялился на него в ответ широко распахнутыми глазами. Луи делает глубокий вдох. 

– Когда ты поймешь, что мы во всемирно известном бойз-бенде, который, к слову, возвращается на гастроли меньше чем через месяц? Мы не готовы. Ты не готов.

Когда Луи заканчивает, он смотрит на Гарри, наполовину ожидая, что у него в глазах будут слёзы, и наполовину ожидая, что он продолжит свои просьбы и скулёж. Но нет, о нет. Вопреки ожиданиям Луи, Гарри просто усмехается. 

Гарри хихикает сам себе. 

– О, мы посмотрим, Луи. Мы посмотрим.

Луи морщит брови, наблюдая, как Гарри берёт чайную кружку из его рук, чтобы сделать чай самому. 

– И что это означает? – спрашивает Луи, выгибая брови и наблюдая за каждым движением Гарри.

Все движения Гарри медленные. От заполнения чайной кружки кипящей водой до захвату чайного пакетики из шкафа. Но все же Гарри не отвечает на вопрос Луи. Он просто снова ухмыляется, заставляя ямочки появиться. 

 

☀

 

Вторым этапом ЭМР было получить невероятно пьяного Луи.

В стельку пьяный Луи будет сопровождаться этим: 

• Настолько напоенный, что не в состоянии держать свои руки подальше от Гарри. 

• Забудет о всех мыслях Гарри, который хочет забеременеть.

• Что такое презерватив?

• Презерватив, кто?

 

Таким образом, когда мальчики решают пригласить всех жителей Лондона в квартиру Луи и Гарри для небольшой (огромной) вечеринки, Гарри делает всё возможное, чтобы получить пьяного в дерьмо Луи. И последний выпил несметное количество чистой водки, пока Гарри выливал шоты за плечо.

– Чёртово святое дерьмо, Гарри, – Луи спотыкается по направлению к Гарри, качая растение в руках. – Смотри, я приобрёл нового друга. Его зовут Эрни, скажи привет Гарри, Эрни, – по-детски лепетал Луи растению, лаская искусственный папоротник рукой, которая не держала бутылку текилы. И в самом деле, если бы Гарри не был трезв сейчас, он бы тоже разговаривал с Эрни-растением.

Луи ставит Эрни вниз на журнальный столик, прежде чем сесть между ног Гарри. Его руки тянутся к бедрам Гарри, его ногти зарываются глубоко в хлопчатобумажную ткань его джинс. Луи может чувствовать, как напрягается Гарри, когда рука слегка трётся о его член.

– Ты можешь предположить, насколько сильно я хочу тебя прямо сейчас, Гарри? – нечленораздельно произносит Луи в его ухо, оборачивая руки вокруг затылка парня.

Гарри перестаёт дышать, когда чувствует тёплые губы Луи на его шее, засасывающие, покусывающие, дразнящие. Луи подул холодным воздухом на свежий засос, заставив мурашки пробежать по позвоночнику Гарри.

– Н-насколько, чёрт, насколько, Лу? – спрашивает Гарри, пытаясь контролировать себя, потому что они все ещё в гостиной в окружении своих близких друзей.

Луи ухмыляется, стиснув бедра, дергаясь вниз. Член Гарри реагирует на ощущения; чувствительный член Луи заставлял хотеть кричать, заставлял хотеть раскрыть ноги и позволить возлюбленному иметь его здесь и сейчас.

– Я хочу разрушить тебя, Гарри. Ты хочешь, чтобы я разрушил тебя, любимый? А? Хочешь, чтобы член папочки широко растянул тебя? – соблазнительно прошептал Луи. С каждым покусыванием на шее Гарри Луи оставлял мокрое пятно, дуя и заставляя холод пробежаться по позвоночнику Гарри.

– Чёрт, Луи, трахни меня. Сейчас. Ты нужен мне, сейчас.

Гарри сжал бедра Луи, ногти глубоко зарывались в свободные участки кожи от рубашки, поднимающейся вверх.

Гарри, спотыкаясь, заходит в их спальню. С сильным стояком и Луи, засасывающим его шею, и со своим собственным возбуждением, покалывающим в животе, было трудно сконцентрироваться.

Луи убирает ноги с талии Гарри, и прежде чем он вообще понял, его толкают на кровать. Луи срывает рубашку с Гарри, а его собственная летит следом. Луи целует торс Гарри, останавливаясь на сосках. Зажимая один между зубами, он прикусывает чувствительный участок. Гарри содрогается, нуждаясь в воздухе, его бедра трутся стояком о штаны.

– Тебе это нравится, принцесса? – спрашивает Луи, проводя языком по соскам Гарри, и Гарри клянется, что видит созвездия в глазах; возбуждение и удовольствие распространяются по всему его телу. Луи продолжает одаривать поцелуями тело парня. Штаны Гарри становятся неимоверно тесными для его набухшего члена.

– Чёрт, Лу, дай мне трахнуть твой рот, – Гарри глубоко вздохнул, когда Луи сосёт и кусает, заставляя Гарри выгибать бедро. – Я хочу трахнуть твой рот.

Гарри не нужно было больше ничего говорить. Луи расстегивает штаны Гарри, стягивая их через молочно-белые бедра. Луи хватает член Гарри, который дергается, когда он легко сжимает его, в руку. Луи захватывает губами головку, начиная медленно сосать, сначала быстрее, щелкая языком по чувствительной шёлке его члена. Без предупреждения Луи берет в рот член на всю длину, задыхаясь из-за его размера.

Гарри испускает что-то похожее на крик и стон (Луи не может сказать наверняка), когда он чувствует, как горло парня напряглось вокруг члена; его бёдра двигаются в нужном темпе. 

Луи позволил члену Гарри выскользнуть из рта, издавая "чпок". Гарри захныкал от потери контакта.

– Ты готов принять всего меня, любимый? – спрашивает Луи, всё ещё посасывая член Гарри. – Ты не сможешь сидеть неделями, – Луи ухмыляется Гарри, глаза которого зажмурены.

– П-пожалуйста, ты нужен мне, блять, трахни меня сейчас, – кричит Гарри со слезами, наворачивающимися на глаза.

Луи склоняется над Гарри к тумбочке, хватая бутылочку смазки. Он выдавливает немного на пальцы, прежде чем помассировать свой набухший член.

Без предупреждения, Луи входит во всю длину в отверстие Гарри, полностью заполняя его. 

Гарри испускает приглушенный всхлип, его стон выходит сбитым и неравномерным. Луи толкается глубже, его член дергается внутри Гарри. И он соврал, если бы сказал, что ему не нравится Гарри, кажущийся полностью разбитым под ним. Тело последнего содрогается от того, что заставляет его чувствовать Луи. Слёзы скатываются по лицу, потому что удовольствие просто невыносимо. А Луи снова был бы вруном, если бы сказал, что ему не понравилась каждая частичка этого.

Луи поворачивает миленькую маленькую задницу Гарри в воздухе, готовясь ещё несколько раз трахнуть его. Луи настраивается, снова вдалбливаясь в Гарри.

Он ухмыляется, зная, что вошёл под прекрасным углом. С каждым толчком конец члена Луи попадает по простате Гарри, и он знает это, потому что звук сбитого дыхания Гарри и его прерывистые хныканья были словно музыка для его ушей.

Луи сжимает бедра Гарри изо всех сил, его ногти зарываются в фарфоровую кожу. Гарри цепляется за простыни, его всхлипы еле слышны, он закусывает подушку. 

Чёрт, членом Гарри настолько пренебрегли, он онемел так и нетронутый. Но его и не надо было трогать. Всё, что он хочет- нет, всё, что ему нужно, – Луи; весь Луи.

Всё, что ему нужно, – это Луи, врезающийся в его тело, заставляя заикаться и всасывать воздух. Это всё, что нужно Гарри.

Луи безжалостно толкается в Гарри. Можно услышать только шлепки от соприкосновений. Луи хрипит, а Гарри стонет. Через пару минут Луи выходит из Гарри, кончая в его отверстие. После того как кончает и последний, его член член обмякает. Сперма извергается, пачкая простыни. 

Луи переворачивается так, чтобы он мог видеть лицо Гарри. 

– Ты такая покорная маленькая сучка, – ухмыляется он, очищая лицо Гарри от слез большим пальцем.

– Нет! – протестует Гарри, затаив дыхание.

Луи хихикает из-за этого.

– Ага, скажи это слезам на твоем лице.

 

☀

 

После недели попыток прокрасться мимо Луи, чтобы купить домашний тест на беременность, Гарри, наконец, сидел на краю унитаза, держа пластмассовую палочку.

Это даже не заняло пять минут, но Гарри не может дождаться. Он не знает, правильно ли он все сделал, и работают ли эти тесты над парнями, потому что, ну в общем, предполагается, что парни не могут забеременеть. Но он хочет забеременеть, и- чёрт, этот тест может поторопиться?

Ещё шесть минут.

Гарри постукивает пальцами по краю раковины, глядя вниз на тест. Он расхаживает взад-вперед по ванной.

Всё, что он хочет видеть – две маленькие линии на грязноватой поверхности теста.  
Но, когда он уже собирается сломать палочку пополам, он видит это: две поблекшие розовые линии.

 

☀

 

Гарри беременный, а Луи не обращает внимания. Даже когда Гарри проснулся однажды утром, опустошая весь свой желудок. Хотя Луи не особо задумывался об этом. Он думал, что его парень подхватил грипп.

Теперь они два месяца и двенадцать дней в туре, и Гарри думает, что он в состоянии держать свою беременность в тайне; это до той ночи после шоу в Австралии, когда он почуял запах свежеиспеченных кексов и его вырвало. 

Гарри сходили с рук его порывы рвоты, и он отнекивался, говоря, что это типичная 'adrenalin rush' болезнь или, возможно, обезвоживание, но Найл мчится к Гарри, который наклоняется над ведром, избавляясь от своих внутренностей.

Когда Гарри выпрямляется, используя плечо Найла для поддержки, последний "сбрасывает на него бомбу":

– Я знаю, что ты беременный, приятель.

– Что? – спрашивает он, чуть отдышавшись.

Найл вздрагивает от дыхания Гарри, зажимая ноздри вместе.

– Я сказал, что знаю, что ты беременный. 

– Я-я знаю, что ты сказал, но... Как?

– Не в обиду, но посмотри, ты выглядишь дерьмово, но светишься, – Найл машет руками перед лицом Гарри, как бы показывая тот факт, что он светится. – И я знаю, что Луи не знает.

– Чёрт возьми, – стонет Гарри, понимая, что он все ещё должен сказать Луи.

– Пошёл ты, приятель, – смеётся Найл, думая, что это смешно (это не так).

Найл ведет Гарри в гримерку. Он молча благодарит Бога, что Луи все ещё не пришёл со сцены, вероятно, возясь с Зейном. Хотя он знает, когда Луи возвращается за кулисы, он идёт прямо в гримерку Гарри. 

– Так, какой срок? – спрашивает Найл, указывая на живот Гарри.

Гарри смотрит вниз, улыбаясь и держась за свой живот. 

– Я даже не знаю, я потерял счёт времени.

Найл морщит нос, кладя руку на животик Гарри.

– Я даже не знаю, как парень может забеременеть, как, чёрт, спасибо, что я натурал. 

Гарри фыркает:

– Пошёл ты, приятель.

– Если серьёзно, как, блять, парень забеременел? Я имею в виду, ты-

–Найл, – предупреждает Гарри, перебивая его на середине предложения.

– Как долго ты скрывал влагалище в этих узких штанах, Гарольд? – спросил Найл, все ещё держась за живот Гарри.

– Чёрт подери, Найл, – Гарри был близок к тому чтобы ударить его, если он не заткнётся.

Но прежде чем Гарри успевает его заткнуть, происходит что-то другое. 

Луи заходит в гримерку Гарри, все ещё смеясь над Зейном, который порвал свои штаны, спускаясь по лестнице на арену.

Луи останавливается, когда видит Найла, держащегося за живот Гарри.

– Ну и что это? – он жестикулирует руками в сторону Найла и Гарри.

Найл быстро убирает руки от живота Гарри.

– Я, эм, ты знаешь, эм, Лиам зовёт меня? Иду, Лиам!

Гарри потирает переносицу и качает головой, потому что, серьёзно, он никогда не видел, как Найл спасается от смертельного разговора настолько бесподобно.

– Так, эм...? – спрашивает Луи, и он мог поклясться, что Гарри перед ним выглядит, словно призрак. Его глаза широко распахнулись от волнения, а кожа становилась бледнее с каждой секундой.

– Я- эм, Найл просто проверял, видишь ли, у меня болел живот, и, – Гарри заикается, перед тем как глубоко вздохнуть. – Я беременный.

Глаза Гарри наполнились слезами, потому что Луи до сих пор ничего не сказал; он не сделал ни движения и даже не смотрел на него. 

Гарри понимает, как ему хреново. Он думает, что Луи бросит его за то, что он такой ужасный муж; он забеременел, зная, что Луи не хотел ребёнка сейчас.

Гарри собирался сказать что-то спустя несколько минут тишины (ну, на самом деле, единственное, что можно было услышать, – беззвучный крик сожаления Гарри), но Луи говорит, прежде чем это делает.

– Ох, малыш, – воркует Луи, оборачивая руки вокруг тела Гарри. – Ну же, любимый, всё в порядке, – Луи чувствует, как Гарри сворачивается калачиком на его груди. – Ты в порядке, малыш. Все хорошо, – шепчет Луи на ухо Гарри.

Гарри икает, потирая нос тыльной стороной ладони.

– Чёрт, Лу, – Гарри продолжает рыдать, икая и всхлипывая.

Луи смеется, наблюдая, как его любимый паникует. Почему-то он был не так сильно обеспокоен. Луи хватает руки Гарри, переплетая их пальцы вместе. 

– Я думал, ты хочешь этого, любовь моя? – Луи спрашивает Гарри, подталкивая его голову обратно к своей груди, позволяя слезам оставить пятно на белой рубашке.

– Конечно, я хочу этого. Я хочу этого больше, чем чего-либо, но я просто... – Гарри вздыхает. – Я думал, ты не хочешь этого? – спрашивает он, а его голос заглушается пиджаком Луи, который пахнет ромашками и смягчителем ткани (любимым Гарри).

– О, нет, милый, конечно, я хочу этого, – Луи утешает Гарри, вырисовывая круги на его спине. – Может быть, я не хотел этого на данном этапе нашей жизни, но, конечно, я хочу этого. Это ты, Гарри. Ты, наполненный мной; нами, нашим ребёнком.

Гарри смеется, размазывая сопли по пиджаку Луи.

– Наш ребёнок.

– Твои сопли абсолютно отвратительны, но, да, наш ребёнок.

И потом они улыбаются и плачут, и неловко (но все же удобно) ложатся на диване в гримёрке Гарри. Луи выводит круги на его бедре, медленно перемещая руку вверх, чтобы положить её поверх животика. И Гарри не может чувствовать себя настолько влюбленным в Луи. Он думал, что тот не хотел этого, он думал, что был ужасным человеком, потому что манипулировал им, чтобы завести с ним ребёнка. Но нет, Луи хочет это. Это на самом деле происходит.

У них должен родиться ребёнок.

 

☀

 

После той ночи Луи и Гарри оба знают, что второй беременный. И Гарри не может дождаться, чтобы поделиться своим чудом со всем миром. Он хочет показать свой животик, нося слишком обтягивающие футболки. Он хочет пройтись по магазинам, купить детские пипетки и соски. Он хочет, чтобы весь мир знал, что он, Гарри Эдвард Стайлс, беременный.

Он начал с группы и команды. Луи и Гарри встали перед небольшим сбором своих друзей и рассказали им радостную новость.

Найл, конечно, не был тронут новостью, но поздравил двух парней теплыми объятиями и слюнявыми поцелуями в щеку.

Следующей остановкой была мама Гарри.

Луи и Гарри решили поехать к Энн во время одного из перерывов во время тура.

Теперь Гарри думает, что Энн собирается перевернуть всё, зная, что её сын беременный во время мирового турне, да и ему только 20 лет, чёрт побери. Но Энн в восторге, как только слышит новость. Она бежит вверх по лестнице и возвращается со старой пыльной книгой под названием « 9 Месяцев: Путешествие».

Энн вручила книгу Гарри со знаменитой Стайлсовской улыбкой чеширского кота.

– Я приберегла это для Джеммы, думая, что она забеременеет, но, думаю, это тоже неплохой сюжет.

Луи морщит нос, но Гарри берет книгу для вырезок, обещая сфотографировать и кратко записать каждое воспоминание, которое будет во время его беременности. Как бы банально это не было, Гарри больше чем взволнован, чтобы начать эту книгу. Он думал, что должен сделать этот альбом хотя бы веселым, потому что это его первый ребенок, и отстаньте от него, у него ребенок от Луи.

Он начинает книгу с тусклого пластмассового теста на беременность, который валялся в раковине, а продолжает изображением едва заметного живота сбоку.

 

☀

 

– Ты хотя бы знаешь, на каком ты сроке, дорогой? – Луи спрашивает в одно ленивое утро, когда они, лёжа на диване, смотрят марафон "Друзей".*

Гарри хмурит брови, поворачиваясь к своей большой ложечке.

– Если честно, я даже понятия не имею, – бормочет Гарри, смотря вниз на свой животик.   
– Должно быть, не слишком долго.

– Ну, давай выясним это тогда? Завтра? – предлагает Луи, щелкая Гарри по кончику носа.

Гарри кивает, прижимаясь головой к изгибу шеи Луи.

– Лу? – шепчет Гарри в участок шеи Томлинсона.

– Хм?

– У нас будет ребёнок, – сам себе улыбается Гарри.

У него есть ребенок, у них должен родиться ребенок, и он не может остановить счастья, все нарастающего в его душе. 

 

☀

 

Им удалось впихнуть поход к врачу между постоянными интервью, состоящими из беременности Гарри. После того как Луи и Гарри рассказали менеджменту новости, пришло время рассказать СМИ, что создало искру для новых историй и сплетен.

"Blind Gossip"**, конечно же, были первыми, кто выпустил статью о беременности Гарри.

 

"Гарри Стайлс: беременный?

Все верно, мальчик, участник группы, по которому вы все пускаете слюни, БЕРЕМЕННЫЙ. И кто же отец? Никто иной, как другой яркий участник – Луи Томлинсон.

Как вы думаете, девочка или мальчик? Как назвать ребёнка? Что если у Гарри близнецы! Возможно, у Луи те же гены, что и у его матери. Что думают фанаты?

Следите за новостями счастливой пары вместе с нами, их ждёт чудо!".

 

Так или иначе, у врача Гарри лежит на кровати, обернутой бумагой, его ноги расставлены, и бумага шуршит под ним каждый раз, когда он двигается (он никогда не понимал, почему в кабинетах врачей кладут эту раздражающую бумагу поверх кровати).

– Хорошо, парни, с чем вы ко мне? – спрашивает доктор с длинной потрепанной бородой (Луи решил позвонить господину Скраффи, хотя Гарри просил врача, а не собаку).

– Я-эм, мы как бы- хотим просто... – Гарри указывает на свой едва видный живот, – узнать срок беременности, – прямо говорит он. 

– Хорошо, тогда давайте сделаем это, да? – Гарри тянется к руке Луи, а господин Скраффи размазывает холодный гель по животу пациента, доставая УЗИ-палочку и прокладывая её. 

Сначала это было неприятно – палочка, движущаяся вокруг его живота, но когда Гарри видит что-то размером с лимон на экране ультразвука, его сердце с радостью трепещет. Грудь вздымается, а слёзы наворачиваются на глаза. Гарри смотрит на Луи, у которого тоже выступили слёзы.

– Это наш ребёнок, милый, – шепчет Луи, крепче сжимая руку Гарри, – Я сделал это, мы сделали это- чёрт возьми.

– Это ваш ребенок, и ему четырнадцать недель, самое время, чтобы узнать пол, – господин Скраффи улыбнулся им.

Луи снова смотрит на Гарри с большой улыбкой на лице.

– Ставлю на ужин, что это будет мальчик.

Гарри ухмыляется ему.

– Ставлю на кино, это девочка.

– Ты действительно хочешь сделать на это ставки? – бросает вызов Луи

– Да.

Они смотрят "Хорошо быть тихоней"**** позднее той ночью.

 

☀

 

– Чёрт, Луи, просто выбери красноватый оттенок розового, – сквозь зубы бормочет Гарри, очевидно, раздраженный тем, что Луи недостаточно ухаживает за цветом будущей детской комнаты.

Луи держит две разных (они были на самом деле одинакового оттенка) полоски краски на стене в комнате, которая будет детской.

Луи вздыхает, поворачиваясь лицом к Гарри, который стоит, поддерживая рукой спину.

– Они выглядят одинаково, Гарри.

Гарри похож на дыню во время этого этапа беременности (если быть точным, на двадцать четвёртой неделе). Его глаза сухие, изо рта плохо пахнет, и он постоянно ходит в туалет.

Все, что он просит у Луи, – выбрать оттенок розового для комнаты их девочки.

– Лу, пожалуйста, просто выбери оттенок и пойди принеси мне покрытые шоколадом соленья, – просит Гарри, махнув рукой, словно примадонна. И если бы Луи так не любил Гарри, если бы не тот факт, что Гарри на двадцать четвёртой неделе беременности и вот-вот расплачется, Луи бы давным-давно проклял его. Но он безнадёжно любит Гарри, а Гарри на двадцать четвёртой неделе беременности, так что Луи сдаётся и выбирает второй оттенок.

– Отлично, первый оттенок чудный, – Луи наконец выбирает оттенок, который Гарри называет тёмным лососем.

– О, господи, Луи, почему этот цвет? – спрашивает Гарри, громко всхлипывая, сигнализируя, что он (снова) на грани слез.

Если бы Гарри не был на двадцать четвёртой неделе беременности, и если бы он не плакал из-за каждой вещи, Луи даже и представить не мог, как бы терпел его. Он знал, что Гарри немного нерешительный, и хорошо, что он беременный. Так что Луи терпел, независимо от того, насколько сильно хотел проклясть Гарри.

Луи смотрит на Гарри, по лицу которого уже текут слёзы.

– Хэй, любовь моя, это просто цвет, хорошо?

Луи большим пальцем вытирает слезы с его щек. 

– Эта комната будет прекрасна, несмотря ни на что. Я уверен, что наш ребенок будет любить её, – уверяет Луи.

Гарри кивает, снова всхлипывая и вытирая красный нос тыльной стороной ладони.

– Она будет любить её, – улыбается Гарри, положив свою руку на пальцы Луи, которые все ещё потирали его щеки. – Ей понравится, она будет играть в ней, и мы будем лучшими родителями во всем мире!

Улыбка Гарри стала шире так же, как и Луи, потому что они действительно собираются быть лучшими на свете родителями. Гарри хочет одевать свою девочку в платья с оборками, заплетать волосы и завершать большим бантом на макушке. Гарри хочет брать её в парк и смотреть, как Луи будет качать её на качелях. Гарри хочет покупать ей мороженое, когда день будет казаться плохим. Гарри хочет сделать все, чтобы ребенок был счастлив. 

И Луи. Луи хочет сделать миллионы фотографий в её первый день в школе. Луи хочет научить её играть на фортепиано, а также записать свой первый, сольный, фортепианный концерт. Луи хочет проучить ребёнка, который когда-либо посмеет разрушить сердце его маленькой девочки. Луи хочет научить её водить машину, и быть рядом, когда она будет готова идти в университет.

Луи и Гарри так много хотят для их девочки, но для начала она должна хотя бы родиться.

– Конечно, мы будем, малыш, – всхлипывает Луи, мягко целуя Гарри в губы. – Теперь иди, пары краски плохо влияют на ребёнка, – Луи шлепает Гарри по заднице, мягко подталкивая, чтобы он вышел из комнаты.

 

☀

 

Гарри на тридцатой неделе беременности и светится. Луи думает, что он, возможно, самое красивое существо в мире (на самом деле).

Но Гарри думает иначе. Он начал читать статьи о беременности на веб-сайтах и выяснил, что на тридцатой неделе, когда увеличивается вес беременного, малыш начинает пинаться. И он заметил это.

Он замечает это, когда просыпается однажды утром, рыдая перед зеркалом в ванной.

– Луи! – кричит Гарри, словно сирена, продолжая рыдать.

Луи почти имеет право получить сердечный приступ, думая, что, возможно, с Гарри или с ребенком случилось что-то серьёзное. 

Луи бежит в ванную с ужасом на лице (Гарри бы рассмеялся, если бы не был слишком занят, пытаясь сдержать рыдания).

– Малыш, что случилось? С тобой все в порядке – чёрт – ребенок в порядке? – спрашивает Луи, охватив лицо Гарри ладонями, проверяя каждый миллиметр.

– Я толстый, Луи! Я похож на кита, чёрт возьми, взгляни на меня! – задыхается Гарри, поворачиваясь, чтобы открыть обзор на живот, который он потирал руками. – Я так устал быть беременным! Это, блять, разрушило мою жизнь! Моя кожа раздраженная, дыхание, словно дерьмо – чёрт, Луи, у нас не было секса несколько месяцев. – Гарри трет складки, образовавшиеся на лбу, дыхание сбилось из-за долгой тирады. – Ты даже больше не хочешь касаться меня, о господи, я отвратителен.

Луи обнимает животик Гарри, успокаивающее его потирая.

– Малыш, тшш, дыши, хорошо?

Гарри медленно вдыхает через нос и выдыхает через рот, слушая мягкую речь Луи.

– Ты как никогда красив, love, ты никогда не выглядел так потрясающе, – воркует Луи. – Ты знаешь, что светишься, любимый? Ты светишься, словно божество или кто-то еще. Если это не красота, я не знаю, что это.

Луи снова немного успокаивают Гарри, его дыхание становится нормальным (насколько нормальным оно может быть на тридцатой неделе беременности). Он смотрит на руки Луи, потирающие живот. Он перемещает свои туда же, как никогда нежно улыбаясь.

Если были бы слова, описывающие их отношения, это была бы поддержка. Поддержка, потому что да, Луи любил Гарри, что бы он ни делал. Даже когда он разбил его любимую кружку или использовал три полотенца после душа; Луи любил его в любом случае.

И Гарри рассматривает Луи во многих отношениях; его сила, зрелость, способ выходить из ситуаций, в которых Гарри просто отключался. Он просто восхищался всем, что делал Луи. 

Так что ему действительно нравится это слово. Поддержка. 

 

☀

 

Это случилось, когда Луи и Гарри обнимались в постели, смотря Netflix*****.

Во-первых, Гарри был целиком и полностью уверен, что мужчины не дают молоко (но все еще могут забеременеть), но когда Луи потирал живот Гарри (что делал очень часто), второй почувствовал что-то тёплое и влажное, вытекающее из сосков.

– Эм, Лу? – спрашивает Гарри, слегка сжимая руку Луи.

– Больше шоколада и соленых огурцов?

Гарри нервно хихикает.

– Нет, гм- не мог бы ты написать своей маме и спросить, может ли течь жидкость из сосков – нормально ли это...

Луи в замешательстве сморщил нос, но написал его маме.

"Мам, соски Гарри протекают. Что происходит? ХХ"

"Гарри выделяет молоко ХХ"

"Что это, блять, значит, мам? х"

"Следи за языком, Луи, и он выделяет грудное молоко, крошка. ХХ"

Луи смотрит на Гарри, прикрывая рот ладонью, подавляя смех, который угрожал вырваться.

Гарри привстает на локтях, сводя брови на переносице.

– Что она сказала?

Луи изо всех сил старается не смеяться над Гарри, потому что первое: он беременный и чрезмерно чувствительный, второе: у него, чёрт возьми, вытекает молоко из сосков. 

Раздражение Гарри нарастало с каждой секундой.

– Какого хрена ты смеешься? Скажи мне, почему мои соски мокрые!

Когда Луи успокаивает приступ смеха, он обнимает Гарри за талию, утыкаясь в протекающие соски.

– Дорогой, у тебя выделяется молоко, что является совершенно нормальным, как говорит моя мама.

Гарри хочет кричать, правда. Чёрт возьми, у него из сосков течет молоко. Гарри даже не знал, что мужчины так могут (и что мужчины могут забеременеть, но посмотрите на него сейчас).

– Нормально? Нормально, блять, Луи? – Луи снова пытается заглушить смех. – Из меня течет молоко, Луи. Какого черта?

Луи смеется, и Гарри не знает, заплакать или ударить его прямо в лицо.

– Пошёл ты, – бормочет Гарри, отворачиваясь от Луи.

– Эй, милый, это нормально, – Луи дергает за плечо Гарри. – Это просто молоко для маленького ребенка, мы купим тебе подушки для сосков.

Гарри закатывает глаза.

– Они называются прокладки для груди, Луи.

Луи встаёт с кровати, направляясь в гардеробную, и проскальзывает в пару штанов, хватая ключи и хихикая.

– Подушки для сосков.

Гарри закатывает глаза, наблюдая, как Луи выскальзывают из спальни, словно маленькая девочка. И Гарри клянется, что он влюблен в этого ребёнка.

 

☀

 

– О мой бог, Луи, – задыхается Гарри, приходя в себя в чёрт знает сколько утра.

– Что, Гарри? – бормочет Луи, глубже зарываясь в плечо Гарри.

– Мы ещё её никак не назвали.

Тогда Луи поднимает голову и улыбается.

– Давай тогда назовём её.

Луи поднимается и садится, скрестив ноги.

– Помоги мне сесть, – просит Гарри, и Луи кладет руку на нижнюю часть его спины, подталкивая его. Гарри наклоняется к тумбочке и хватает блокнот с ручкой. – Итак, я хочу назвать её как-то оригинально и красиво.

Они, молча, раздумывают.

– Что на счёт Ланы? – говорит Луи, и Гарри нравится это имя, но он правда не хочет называть ребёнка в честь Ланы Дель Рей, которой Луи полностью одержим.

– Мы не назовём ее в честь Ланы Дель Рей, Лу.

Луи пыхтит.

– Но почему? – скулит Луи. Гарри просто закатывает глаза и продолжает думать над именами.

Гарри кладет голову на ладони. Он думает о Стефани, но это слишком обыденно и просто. Он думает над Фелисите, но это имя сёстры Луи.

– Тебе нравится Фара? Я слышал, что это означает счастье, и она наше счастье, – Гарри краснеет, глядя на Луи сквозь густые ресницы. Луи выглядит так красиво в тусклом утреннем освещении. И Гарри думает, что никогда не сможет конкурировать с ним. С опухшим животом и раздражённый лицом никогда не сможет.

– Добавлю в список, – устало бормочет Луи.

Гарри записывает "Фара", помечая, что это его любимое имя.

 

☀

 

Луи задыхается, прыгая вверх и вниз по кровати, как ребенок, пытающийся разбудить своих родителей в Рождественское утро.

– О боже, я придумал его. Я придумал прекрасное имя для нашей малышки.

– Какое? – щебечет Гарри.

– Хорошо, готов? Барабанную дробь, пожалуйста, – Гарри стучит по кровати подушками пальцев, подражая барабанным ударам.

– Наоми. Наоми Томлинсон.

Даже в тусклом утреннем свете Гарри все еще может разглядеть яркую улыбку Луи, и Гарри улыбается, потому что думает, что это на самом деле идеальное имя. Наоми, красиво, и еще лучше с фамилией Луи.

– Почему не Стайлс?

– Потому что я доминирую, Гарри.

Так что это Наоми Томлинсон.

 

☀

 

Это тридцать девятая неделя, и Гарри едва может встать с постели без помощи Луи и стоять в течение длительного периода. Его лодыжки, ступни, запястья и кисти рук отекли, и он просто устал от этой беременности.

– Луи-и-и! – кричит Гарри. У него целый день схватки, и он не может сказать, ложные они или нет (чтобы быть уверенным, Луи вызывает их доктора двадцать раз).

– Я иду, дорогой, давай, вставай передо мной, – зовет Луи, подходя к задыхающемуся Гарри, который сидит на краю постели с грелкой на спине.

Луи сжимает руку Гарри, чтобы помочь ему подняться. Гарри был на половину пути, когда почувствовал, что его спортивные штаны промокли. Он смотрит на Луи, широко распахнул глаза и тяжело дышать.

– Чёрт, Луи, черт-черт-черт- мать твою, черт, – Луи смотрит на потного Гарри.

– Чёртово дерьмо, господи, у тебя отошли воды, – Гарри смотрит на Луи с лицом ничего себе, ведь действительно "Ничего себе, Луи"

Гарри паникует, усиливая хватку на руке Луи. 

– Отвези меня в больницу, ты черствый кусок- агрх – проклинает Гарри, морщась и держась за живот. Схватки чувствуются, будто тысячи ножей воткнули в его живот, его лицо морщится от боли, а колени подгибаются.

– Луи, дорогой- агрх, пожалуйста, просто отвезли меня в больницу, – просит Гарри. Его дыхание неровное, а лоб влажный из-за пота.

Луи бежит к шкафу, где Гарри держал сумку для роддома упакованной в случае, если такое дерьмо случится. Маленькая Наоми решила внезапно атаковать Гарри и выскочить прямо здесь и сейчас.

Я тебя уже люблю, Наоми. Думает про себя Луи, бросает сумку на заднее сиденье автомобиля и мчится к хромающему и тяжело дышащему Гарри к дому, сажая его на переднее сиденье.

– Ебать, Луи, ты можешь сделать что-нибудь? Поторопись, твою мать, прежде чем я скормлю твой член собакам.

Что ж, Гарри очень зол.

– Я уже, чёрт возьми, делаю, Гарри, – ругается Луи в ответ.

Прежде Луи много раз представлял этот момент в его мечтах, пока готовил завтрак и особенно, когда обнимался с Гарри. Он представлял себе волшебный момент, когда у Гарри отойдут воды, и они оба поспешат в больницу с их матерями, и парни будут в зале ожидания, пока ребенок не родится; он представлял, как будет сжимать руку Гарри, когда тот будет рожать чудо, которое они создали.

Ох, но Луи не ожидал, что этот "волшебный" момент в конечном итоге окажется таким бардаком; Гарри орал на Луи, чтобы он ехал быстрее, прежде чем он родит у него на глазах.

Луи ускоряется, иногда поглядывая в сторону, чтобы увидеть своего красивого мужа (даже когда он задыхался, потел и проклинал все на свете, он все еще был красив), держущегося за живот и сжимающего глаза.

– Дорогой, ты следишь за своими схватками? – спрашивает Луи спокойным голосом, когда паркует машину на стоянке травмпункта.

– Я едва могу думать- агрх чёрт, – Гарри делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем продолжить. – Я едва могу нормально думать, Луи, просто, чёрт возьми, вытащите этого ребёнка из меня.

Луи бежит к другой стороне автомобиля, держа Гарри за руку и помогая выйти из машины.

– Ладно, малыш, мне нужно, чтобы ты дошёл или дохромал, или вообще похуй что, как можно быстрее. Ты можешь сделать это для меня? – спрашивает Луи, но Гарри ничего не отвечает, он испускает лишь короткие вздохи.

Вместе они идут по направлению к травмпункту, где Луи почти проклинает тех, кто сидит на регистратуре, потому что они не могут дать Гарри коляску, когда он близок к тому, чтобы родить прямо там. И будто в мгновение, Гарри катят в родильное отделение, и он едва ощутимо сжимает руку Луи.

Из зала доносятся болезненные крики, в фойе, где сидят Энн и Джей, держа друг друга за руки, Лиам расхаживает взад-вперёд, пока Зейн и Найл на полу играют партию золотых рыбок.

Учащенное дыхание, «тужься» и проклятия, она здесь

 

☀

 

– Только посмотри на неё, – воркует Гарри. Наоми оборачивает руки вокруг его пальца.   
– Она выглядит такой спокойной.

Луи улыбается, прижимаясь ближе к Гарри.

– Она так похожа на тебя. Глаза, волосы, нос в форме пениса с большеватыми ноздрями, как ни странно, все.

Гарри фыркает.

– Ты придурок, Луи.

Луи убирает все еще потный локон Гарри с его лица.

– Да, но ты меня любишь.

Гарри корчит рожицу Луи, рожицу. Рожицу, которая отчаянно краснеет, пытаясь по-идиотски не улыбаться. Рожицу, единственную рожицу, которая делает его невероятно счастливым, что трудно скрыть улыбку, появляющуюся на лице. Нет никаких сомнений, Гарри влюблен в Луи.

И Гарри бы соврал, если сказал, что его скулы не устали так много улыбаться в тот день; он бы солгал, если сказал, что ямочка не видна; он лежал и улыбался, потому что это был лучший день в его жизни.

Ни один день не может быть лучше.

Это был не самый лучший день, если сравнивать его с тем моментом, когда он встретил Луи, но это ведь ребенок от самого Луи. Честно, что может быть лучше, чем это?

Он пытается составить список вещей, которые могут быть лучше, чем Наоми с Луи:

• Завести еще одного ребёнка с Луи.

• Завести еще одного ребёнка с Луи.

• И завести другого ребёнка с Луи.

Ну, в принципе единственное, что лучше, чем иметь ребёнка с Луи, – это иметь много детей с Луи.

Но сейчас у него есть Наоми, и у него есть Луи. Гарри не может просить чего-то большего.

**Author's Note:**

> *TLC — развлекательный телевизионный канал семейства Discovery, адресованный женской аудитории.  
> **Друзья (Friends) — американский комедийный телесериал, повествующий о жизни шестерых друзей. Признан одним из лучших комедийных сериалов в истории американского телевидения. Сама постановка и творческая группа получили множество наград, в том числе шесть премий «Эмми» и премию «Золотой глобус». С 1994 по 2004 год было снято 10 сезонов сериала — в общей сложности 236 эпизодов. Он с большим успехом демонстрировался в различных странах мира и приобрёл множество поклонников.  
> ***Blind Gossip (Слепая сплетня) — журнал.  
> ****Хорошо быть тихоней (The Perks of Being a Wallflower) — американский кинофильм, экранизация одноимённого эпистолярного романа Стивена Чбоски, который выступил в качестве режиссёра ленты. Картина получила премию «Независимый дух» за лучший дебютный фильм и попала в десятку лучших фильмов года по версии Национального совета кинокритиков США.   
> *****Netflix — американская компания, поставщик фильмов и сериалов на основе потокового мультимедиа. Основана в 1997 году. Штаб-квартира находится в Лос-Гатос, штат Калифорния. У фирмы свыше 50 миллионов клиентов в 41 стране.


End file.
